


Time to Heal (Time Will Heal)

by Lumeleo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Happy Ending, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Hyrule is safe once again, all thanks to Link. However, the Champion doesn't feel like he can live up to his reputation or the expectations placed on him.A gift from the Goddess means he doesn't have to spend his retirement alone, but a certain prince hasn't given up on finding him.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

“And how are you feeling today, my Champion?”

Link blinked sleepily at Sidon, then gave a small smile. That in itself was an answer, though Link did enhance it with a few quick signs. ‘I’m better every day.’

“And it is a delight to see.” Sidon grinned widely, walking over to the window of Link’s room. His dearest champion got somewhat self-conscious sometimes about changing clothes in front of Sidon, and Sidon would never want to do anything to upset Link. “The healers are rather impressed with your progress, too. Once again, you give us cause to marvel at your strength!” There was no response, of course, but he liked to think Link was pleased at such praise. Sidon went on to speak about trivial things, the sort that wouldn’t require a response but might amuse Link momentarily. Finally he heard a snap of fingers, signaling that he could turn around again. Link had changed into his day clothes, and was standing next to his bed.

‘Go for a walk with me?’ Link smiled, head tilted in question.

“Nothing could delight me more, my champion.” Sidon gave a bow, grinning. “First, though, some breakfast? We wouldn’t want you running out of energy before we have finished our walk.”

Link crinkled his nose, no doubt displeased at the reminder that he was still less than healthy, but nodded. Good. For all his admirable qualities, Link had trouble admitting his own needs sometimes.

Sidon kept up his idle chatter as they made their way toward the center of Zora’s domain, where the royal kitchens would no doubt be glad to prepare a lovely breakfast for their prince and the Hero of Hyrule. Link was walking slowly, still, but considering the condition he had been in when he arrived, this was still a sheer miracle.

Sidon wasn’t sure he could ever forget the sight of his precious hero as he was carried in, wounded so badly they had surely thought him beyond saving. However, Princess Zelda had pleaded with them to do their best — Queen Zelda, now — and while none of their healers could rival Mipha’s power and skill, Zora still had some talent in that area still. And now, Link was on his feet again, though he still had a long way to go until recovery.

“Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Sidon waited for Link’s nod as they stood across from each other at the breakfast table. It would have been quite useless to discuss something when he couldn’t even see Link’s response, after all. “We received a letter from Queen Zelda.”

Link tilted his head in question.

“She was inquiring about your health. Apparently, she is looking forward to making you her personal knight once again once you have recovered.” Sidon smiled. “As much as it pains me to think of parting from you, I am happy about you receiving such an honor. You have earned every bit of it, of course. All of Hyrule owes you our gratitude.”

Link flushed, looking down. Ah, their humble champion was the same as ever.

“Ah, but please don’t think you should push yourself into recovery! We are honored to be helping you regain your health, so please do not think of your presence as a burden.” Sidon grinned with all his teeth. “I am certainly delighted for every moment I get to spend in your presence, my champion.”

Link looked even more embarrassed, but truly, Sidon could not hold back his praise. Link’s mere presence made him feel as though he was breathing the coolest, freshest water directly from a spring, his heart beating faster in excitement. It would be a pity indeed when they had to part ways, but at the same time, he would not dream of standing in the way of Link’s success. Link had truly earned every possible honor offered to him, and Sidon’s adoration was surely a mere side note in the chronicles of his accomplishments. Link signed a question about the upcoming festival, no doubt to change the subject. Sidon was happy to go along with that. After all, he was looking forward to showing Link every aspect of life in Zora’s Domain while he was still here.

If nothing else, it would give him happy memories to treasure once Link left him behind.

*

Sidon was getting rather ashamed of himself.

Not that he had done anything shameful, not quite. However, while his actions might have been pure and well-intentioned, he was finding that his thoughts were not as honorable.

Link was recovering further every day, and Sidon should have been delighted about that. And he was, truly he was. His beloved friend was growing stronger and healthier, and that was obviously a cause for celebration. Yet there was a part of Sidon that almost wished that hadn’t been the case. Not because he wished ill on his precious champion, but rather because Link’s recovery would usher in his departure from Zora’s Domain. After all, he had a Queen waiting for him back in Hyrule, one Link had already sworn his life to. Sidon could not possibly compete with that.

Thankfully the sight of Link always delighted him, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to hide his shameful thoughts from his friend. As such, Sidon found a smile already rising to his face as he approached Link’s room. He knocked at the door frame, then stepped in. Link had assured him it was fine, and Sidon hoped he had not yet lost that right.

Link was not in his room.

That was… new. While Link had recovered enough to move around the Domain on his own, he still tended to wait for Sidon every morning, so they could have breakfast together and catch up on any news before parting for their own activities as needed. Why would Link have left without him?

Stepping further into the room, Sidon noticed something rather alarming. A familiar piece of clothing was resting on Link’s bed, blue and silver glittering in the soft light of Domain. There was a letter folded on top of the Zora armor. Even before reading it, Sidon knew this was not a good sign.

Gingerly picking up the letter, he started to read. Each word made his heart sink further.

_“Sidon,_

_I have to apologize. It has become clearer than ever that I am not the person you think I am, and certainly not the Champion you like to call me. I wish I were, I wish I could be the person I see reflected in your eyes, but I am not. I am merely a coward._

_As much as I hate to do this, I will have to let you down, and let down Queen Zelda. Honorable or not, I cannot accept the position of her knight. I cannot even claim the name of Champion, not anymore. After all, a knight and a Champion both should be prepared to fight for Hyrule, and I can’t do that, not anymore._

_I’m tired, Sidon, so very tired. I have fought two wars, died once and almost a second time, and I have long since lost count of the monsters I have slain. Ever since my childhood, I have lived to bear the blade, and now that Ganon is gone, I can’t bring myself to do so any longer. I am tired of fighting, of spending my every waking moment on guard, of never knowing what enemy I must face next. While I know you mean nothing but well in your wishes for me to return to my duties, every word from you or the queen cuts deep as I know I cannot stand beside her again. I’m too tired to lift my sword anymore, too tired to face another enemy, and for that, I apologize._

_I have no intention of claiming honors I do not deserve. I have left behind the armor Mipha made for me, as she prepared it for the person I can’t claim to be. Next, I am going to take the Master Sword back to its resting place, and give up my claim on it. After that, I plan to pray to the Goddess to take back the strength I have been given. Perhaps she will find someone more deserving of it to bring honor to her name._

_Thank you for all the support and encouragement you have given me. I hope you find someone who is truly worthy of your love. I’m sorry it couldn’t be me. I wish it could have been me._

_With all my heart,_

_Link”_

For a while, Sidon stared at the letter, not sure he was reading it correctly. However, no matter how many times he read it, there was no mistake. Link had left. Sidon had failed Link, had failed to see what his Champion truly needed, and needlessly added to his grief. And because of his failing, because he had not protected Link from everything he deserved to be protected from, Link had left.

His wail of despair echoed through the very depths of Zora’s Domain, but at the moment, Sidon could not bring himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

Link had to admit, he was somewhat nervous about stepping in front of the statue of Hylia.

He had chosen to give his prayer at the Spring of Courage, as it seemed the most appropriate place to confess his failing. Besides, it was nice and remote, without much of a chance of running into anyone. Right now, he needed that solitude.

Speaking with the Goddess was always strangely satisfying. She was the only one who understood him without having to translate his thoughts into signs or wondering whether whoever he was conversing with would understand him correctly. With the Goddess, he could simply speak in his mind.

“You have done well, my child. Truly, you have brought my light upon all of Hyrule.” He could practically feel Her smile, and for once, it did not bring the comfort it usually did. “And yet, I sense you have a request to make of me.”

‘That is right.’ Link bowed his head. ‘I am not worthy of bearing the name of a Hero anymore. I have no desire to bear any honor that I haven’t earned. As such, I would ask that you take your blessing from me and give it to someone more deserving.’

“What a strange thought, my child. You have done more than anyone could have asked for, and done so splendidly. Or do you truly question my choice of blessing you?”

‘It is myself I question.’ He closed his eyes, unable to even look upon her. ‘The Hero is one who bears Courage, and I cannot do that. I cannot bear the sword any longer, and as such, I am not deserving of bearing that name, either.’

“Either way, a blessing once given cannot be taken away. The life force that I formed into gifts for you was given to you and none else, because you earned it. However, there is something I can do, if that is what you wish.”

‘Please.’ He could barely breathe. ‘Whatever you can do to ease my burden, please.’

“Are you sure?” Again, he could feel Her smile upon him. “For it might simply exchange your burden for another.”

‘No burden would be heavier than the blade. I cannot remember a time when that wasn’t all I was destined to do, the only task I was to give myself to. Now Hyrule has peace at last, and I hope to have a moment’s peace as well. Perhaps it is cowardly of me, but if I have ever pleased you, I ask that you grant me this.’

“Very well.” He’d felt a wave of warmth each time he was granted a blessing, and the sensation he got right now was something almost its opposite, yet not quite. He could feel power streaming out from him, felt the warmth being drawn out, yet it didn’t leave him feeling cold as he might have expected.

It was a terrible feeling, and yet it was also a relief. At last, he could be just a regular person. He could hide away from any who might know of him, and live out the rest of his life without all the expectations and demands weighing down on him.

At last the feeling subsided, leaving him gasping for air. He felt hollow, and yet light in a way he hadn’t in ages. He was not the Hero, he could not be the Hero anymore, and that was a gift more precious than any blessing he had ever received before.

“Look up, my child.” As he glanced up, he saw that the statue was shining. More than that, the light was focusing in one point, an orb of bright warmth that almost hurt his eyes. “A blessing cannot be truly revoked. However, allow me to give you another blessing, one that I hope will bring you more happiness and peace.”

Link wasn’t sure what he should do, but it was almost instinctive to reach out his hands. The orb of light focused further, until it turned into something more defined and solid. The next moment, a sphere with twirling designs upon its surface fell into his hands. It felt cool and slick in his hand, but he could swear it was pulsating softly against his palms.

“I believe there is a pond next to your new home. That should be the ideal place to begin your new happiness.”

Even if his voice had worked, Link was quite sure he couldn’t have found any words right now. Not when he was holding something so precious, something so wondrous, far beyond what he could have ever asked for.

*

The research lab turned out to still have some uses despite his quest being over.

Not that it was their research focus at all, but there were books on very nearly any subject in their shelves, and after Link explained his situation, Purah had been quite happy to help him. He suspected she was mostly just curious to see what would happen, but he was grateful for the help nevertheless.

Hylia had said the pond would do well, yet Link couldn’t help but worry that something might try to attack his precious treasure the moment he turned his eyes away. Thankfully Bolson was always happy to take another commission, and from the time he arrived in Hateno Link didn’t have to wait a full day to have a large basin built inside his house. Bolson even promised to set up a system that would recycle some of the water with fresh water from the stream, but for now, Link was happy with what he had. What little information Purah had been able to give him seemed to indicate he should not disturb the egg overly much. He filled the basin with fresh water, left the egg floating in it, and waited. And waited. And waited.

There was plenty to do as he prepared his house to be a full-time home rather than just somewhere to stop to sleep for a moment when he was passing through, but his thoughts were always with his little one. He was filling his storage with firewood, collecting food that wouldn’t go bad too soon, and fixing up little things around the place that weren’t worth Bolson’s time, yet he couldn’t help but check in with his little one every time he was anywhere nearby. Purah had said it would take several days before anything happened, but you never knew. This was hardly a regular Zora egg, after all.

Despite all his impatience, it did take three days before anything happened. On the third day, however, he noticed that the egg was moving. Not much, mind, so little he might have thought it was just the movement of water if he hadn’t known it was perfectly still, safe inside the house. However, there was definitely movement, and that was all that was required to capture his rapt attention.

Link was used to being patient, had often enough sat perfectly still waiting for prey or a particular hour of the day to arrive. This was a useful skill now, as he sat next to the basin, watching for any change.

As the day went on, the movement was increasing. The egg was pulsating now, as though something was moving within. He could swear he could see a shadow moving inside, something small and fragile but very much alive.

It was nearly sundown when the egg finally split, the soft shell nearly divided in two. The small creature inside finally came into view, and Link forgot how to breathe.

The hatchling didn’t look much like the Zora he was familiar with, but then Sidon had told him they looked quite different at birth. There was little more than a head and a tail, something rather similar to a tadpole, but it was nevertheless a miracle. There were small fins, impossibly delicate and fine, and a pair of large eyes that seemed to stare right at him. All this was covered in tiny scales the color of ripe wheat, with the belly side fading out to near white.

Link blinked away the tears that were welling up in his eyes, lifting his trembling hands to sign. ‘Hi, little one.’ Of course the hatchling couldn’t understand, but there was no reason it would have understood spoken words, either. ‘I’m your father.’

He dipped his fingertips into the water, and the hatchling swam closer, nuzzling against him. Link kept his hand still, afraid to move even an inch as the tiny creature circled his fingers. He did not want to do anything wrong, anything that might harm this little miracle he had been blessed with.

Perhaps he had left his heart behind in Zora’s domain, yet he hoped he could find some small reflection of it here in the peaceful silence of Hateno.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Link! Hi!”

Link smiled, nodding in greeting at Aster. She was growing like a weed these days, and soon enough would probably be as tall as him. If not taller, really. Link wasn’t exactly large even for a Hylian.

“Hi, Miss Aster!” The little voice shouted enthusiastically enough to more than make up for Link’s silence. “Can we play? Can we?”

“Sure, if your dad says it’s okay.” Aster glanced at Link, smiling. As though he was going to say no.

Link nodded, letting go of Faropha’s hand. She immediately ran off to her friend, giggling in excitement. Aster was great with Faropha, and Link could never say no to anything that made his daughter so happy. Besides, it did give him a moment to himself to deal with shopping, so that was a plus, too.

Pruce greeted him as he walked in, had no doubt already expected him. Link picked up his purchases, then indulged in some good-natured haggling over his own offers. Pruce was always happy to buy whatever he hunted or gathered in the woods, even more so if Link took the time to actually cook them into meals. Goodness knew he couldn’t have eaten it all himself, not when someone had to keep the animal numbers down in the surrounding woods and Faropha was more fond of seafood.

“Ah, right, there was something I meant to tell you.” Pruce spoke up as Link was tucking away his change. “There's an interesting guest at the inn.”

Link lifted an eyebrow in question. They did get travelers from time to time, enough so to keep the inn in business, but it rarely caused much interest in the village beyond some idle curiosity.

“There’s actually a Zora staying there, can you believe? I thought Ivee was pulling my leg, but then I saw him myself. It’s the first time I’ve seen a Zora in the village, beside your girl of course, and I’ve been living here all my life.”

Link froze. It took a moment for the information to truly sink in. Once it did, though, he immediately spun around, rushing out of the store. He had to find Faropha and get home, he’d apologize to her later for interrupting her games, he just needed to —

As he came close to the inn, he realized he was already late. There were Aster and his precious little princess, speaking with a tall, blue Zora. Gruve, he was pretty sure that was Gruve. That would make sense, he’d ventured outside the Domain before after all.

Link was still trying to decide if he should actually walk up to them or not when Faropha spotted him. She exclaimed happily, waving and pointing. Well, there was no getting out of this now, not unless he was willing to abandon his daughter. Since that was not going to happen as long as he breathed, Link steeled himself and walked closer.

“Master Link!” Gruve gave a quick bow. “I have found you at last! Oh, Prince Sidon is going to be delighted!”

Link wasn’t quite so convinced, but he managed not to look too distressed. Walking up to Faropha, he petted her head with a gentle touch before turning properly to Gruve. ‘You were looking for me?’

“Yes! Prince Sidon was quite devastated after you left, you realize. He chose not to pursue you because he thought it would be for the best, but now he’s sent some of us looking for you.” Gruve glanced at Faropha. “And not only did I find you, but a sweet little lady as well!”

Faropha giggled at being called a lady, then tugged at Link’s pants. “Papa! He said there’s a place with tons of Zora. Just like me!”

“That is very true, my lady. In Zora’s Domain we are quite numerous.” Gruve gave Link a sideways glance. “Perhaps you would like to see it some day?”

Link frowned at such unfair tactics even as Faropha squealed. Had it been just himself, he wouldn’t have even thought of facing Sidon’s disappointment, but his little princess… well. He felt guilty enough raising her here, with nothing but a small stream and their backyard pond to take the place of all the flowing waters of the Domain. There was no way he could look her in the eye and tell her she could not ever see where her people were from.

Link looked Gruve in the eye, studying his expression. Finally, he managed to sign out a question. ‘Sidon is not angry?’

“Angry? Goodness, no!” Gruve looked shocked at the mere idea. “If anything, he fears he is to blame for your departure! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so sad before.” He took on a more serious look now. “I do not know what transpired between the two of you, or what caused you to leave. What I do know is that not a day has passed by that he has not missed you, and he wants nothing as much as to prove himself worthy of your attention.”

That seemed unlikely, but Link saw no reason why Gruve would be lying. He glanced at his daughter, then up at Gruve. ‘Are the roads safe?’ After all, he was not strong enough to protect even himself anymore, never mind his little daughter. Not that he had any regrets, not when he had been gifted peace and a lovely little child in exchange, but the fact remained he was hesitant about leaving the town these days.

“Very safe, Master Link. I would be honored to escort you to Zora’s Domain if you would allow!” Gruve actually saluted him. “Whenever you are ready. You will be very warmly welcome!”

Link considered it for a moment. He could tell Faropha was basically vibrating with excitement. ‘Tomorrow,’ he finally decided. ‘We need to pack things and rest.’ This would either be a very short visit, or a very long one. As such, he would have to make sure to pack anything they couldn’t bear to leave behind.

“Really?” Faropha sounded absolutely amazed. “I’m going to see more Zora like me?”

Link managed a smile, petting her head as he nodded. ‘You will have to be on your best behavior,’ he reminded her. ‘We will meet the crown prince of Zora.’

Even if he was still somewhat unsure about everything, her delighted grin made it all worth it.

*

‘Are you sure you know what to do?’

Faropha barely seemed to notice, too busy looking around. As Link snapped his fingers to get her attention, she turned her gaze back to him. “Stay with Gruve until you whistle, I got it!”

“I will make sure she stays safe and within earshot.” Gruve nodded in confirmation. “Go meet the prince. He is no doubt waiting for you.”

Link drew a deep breath and nodded, steeling himself. He had spent the whole trip to Zora’s Domain preparing himself for this, yet he felt entirely unready. There was no turning back now, though. Not when he had come so far.

He could feel the eyes on him the whole way, though the guard escorting him at least kept them from swarming him. He glanced over his shoulder a couple of times, always seeing Faropha and Gruve trailing behind him. Good. While he wanted to meet with Sidon alone, he also knew he would have to introduce Faropha very soon. No matter why Sidon was seeking him out now after years apart, she would no doubt affect things.

“Here you go.” The guard stepped aside at the door to Sidon’s rooms, giving Link a small bow. Link nodded at her and then stepped inside. It was time to face what he had left behind.

“Link?” Sidon’s voice was soon followed by the prince himself, striding through another doorway to meet him. “You really are back! I could not believe it when I heard Gruve found you.”

‘I’m here, yes.’ Link managed a small smile. ‘He said you were looking for me.’

“That I was! Do not take me wrong, I have not gone a day since we parted without thinking of you. However, while at first I wanted to give you the space you clearly needed, I now finally had a reason to reach out to you again.”

Link tilted his head to the side. ‘A reason?’ What could that be about?

“Indeed.” Sidon offered him a hand. As Link accepted it, aching at the familiar sight of his own hand all but disappearing in Sidon’s larger grasp, Sidon gently guided him towards the doorway he had come from. “There is something I wish for you to see.”

Link followed, nervous and curious in equal measure. As he stepped into the other room, though, he gasped. There was a dress form in the middle of the room, one that was very much the shape and size of a Hylian. More than that, the garment that was resting upon it took his breath away.

It was a Zora armor, and yet nothing like the one he had worn so often in the past. This one was a bright crimson and lacked the metal pauldrons, faulds and vambraces. What was before him was less armor and more like a form-fitting tunic, embellished with silver chains and jewels, not unlike the ones that decorated Sidon’s own form.

“You said you could not keep the armor my sister made, as you did not feel yourself to be the person she made it for.” Sidon’s voice was low and deep, and if he hadn’t been standing right next to Link it might have been inaudible. “While I do not believe my sister would have begrudged you your peace, I also can’t guarantee her mind. As such, I hope to offer you this in its stead, knowing full well I am not giving it to a warrior, anymore.”

Link swallowed, taking a step forward. He then spun around to look at Sidon. ‘Is this…’ His hands halted, though, unable to finish the question.

“Made by myself, from my own scales, as tradition dictates. I want you by my side, as my lover, my companion, my partner. As wonderful as your accomplishments as the Champion were, and as much gratitude as we all owe you, it is not the sword that I love, and not the battles that I dream of at night.” His hand touched the side of Link’s face, if only briefly. “I want nothing but your happiness. If you have no wish for battle, I will stop any foe that would come for you. I offer you not the armor of a warrior, but the suit of a prince who has earned his peace.”

‘I am not a prince.’

“Not yet, perhaps.” Sidon knelt down and took Link’s hand, bowing his head over it. “If you would allow, though, I will gladly make you one.”

Now, there were tears burning in Link’s eyes. He gave a weak tug, and Sidon released his hand instantly, looking up at Link with such deep hope in his eyes Link could barely bear it.

‘You don’t think I’m weak? A coward?’

“Never.” Sidon’s voice was firm. “You are the bravest person I have ever had the honor of knowing, and nothing could ever change that. And even if that wasn’t true, if you had never faced a battle or lifted a sword, that would not make you any less wondrous. You would still be just as kind, just as smart, just as loving, just as strong.” Sidon’s knuckle brushed against Link’s chest, over his heart. “Strong in here, if not in your body.”

Link wanted to say no, to turn and flee from the sheer enormity of Sidon’s feelings. He wanted to say yes, to accept what he had dreamed of for so long. Instead of either of those, however, he found himself signing something entirely different. ‘There is something you need to know. After that, if you ask again, I will answer.’

“Nothing could change my mind,” Sidon declared, all easy confidence and beaming smile. “But do tell me. I have been aching for news of you.”

Link hesitated, then whistled sharply. A moment later he heard tiny feet rushing closer. Peeking around Sidon, he saw a familiar little form appearing from behind a pillar.

“Papa!” Faropha rushed to him, giving him a hug. Then she turned to give Sidon a curious gaze.

Link saw the confusion on Sidon’s face. It was rather understandable, really, as an explanation was in order.

‘My daughter. The Goddess refused to take away her blessing, but would exchange it for another.’ Link managed a faint smile. ‘I never asked her, but she gave me a Zora egg to raise. I think she always knew my heart.’

Sidon seemed speechless, now. He stared at Faropha, until finally he recovered. “Ah. Welcome to Zora’s Domain, my lady.”

“Hi!” Faropha beamed, and oh, it was such a Sidon smile that Link ached. “Are you the crown prince? Papa said we’d meet the crown prince!”

“That is one of my titles, yes.” Sidon chuckled. “However, my name is Sidon.”

“My name is Faropha!” Her grin only grew wider. “It’s from Farore and Mipha.”

“That is a wonderful name.” Sidon smiled. “Would you like to be a witness to a question I have for your Papa?”

“Sure.” Faropha blinked, but her smile didn’t disappear. “What is it?”

“Very simple.” Sidon looked over at Link. “I was just asking him to marry me. Which I suppose now means I’m also asking to be your other father.”

Now Link did cry, not even bothering to stop the tears. That didn’t matter, though, not when he could still nod.

The next moment he was being pulled into a hug, the kind of all-encompassing embrace that only Sidon could give, and for the first time since he arrived in Zora’s Domain Link felt like he could breathe.


End file.
